


Doctor's Orders

by lovetheinsane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, John has nightmares, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, canon references, i suck at summaries so i just use pieces of my fic, sherlock comforts him, snuggles, these tags are getting out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheinsane/pseuds/lovetheinsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He laughed humorlessly, “Sorry…I just… I-”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize, John,” interrupted Sherlock. The detective propped himself onto his arm and continued, “You waking me up doesn’t bother me one bit, but seeing you distressed does. Are you sure you are alright?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this before I return to school tomorrow.  
> Originally written for two lovely ladies (A & F) who motivate me to write cute Johnlock things. LOVE YOU LADIES!!! 
> 
> It's a bit angsty, because I live off of that stuff, but it's overall full of cuddles and kisses. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!! I don't own any of the characters! 
> 
> NOT BETA'D AND NOT BRIT PICKED!!!

He wakes with a sharp gasp but his subconscious doesn't allow him to sit up. The pale arm on his stomach must be the reason why.

John shuts his eyes, but quickly reopens them when that feeling of dread and uncertainty comes seeping back. He’s not really sure what he was dreaming about. It wasn't really a nightmare—he knows _exactly_ what those feel like—but he knows it wasn’t something pleasant either.

He carefully runs his left hand through his hair—the other is trapped under Sherlock—careful not to jostle his bed-mate. His quickened breath starts to return to its normal pace as he takes in the comforting sight beside him.

The sight of his husband sleeping and snuggled next to him.

Sherlock was currently lying with his face smooshed into the pillow and his left arm draped across John. His curly hair was a mess of raven locks and they made him seem younger—boyish. Sherlock’s lips were slightly parted and John could see his slightly crooked bottom tooth. Pink tongue licked at the cupid’s bow and John watched in fascination as it retreated to its warm home.

 Sherlock’s face was always beautiful—there is really no doubt about that—but there was something about watching his love sleep that just amazed him and made him see how truly gorgeous Sherlock is. There were no worry lines, no furrowed eyebrows, no snarky looks. It was just Sherlock, at ease with the rest of the world. And John was lucky enough to see him like this; that never failed to make him feel giddy.

He resisted the urge to runs his fingers across the glimmering silver that adorned Sherlock’s finger. John smiled and the darkness seemed to lighten up.

He looked around their room. A bit of London’s night light came in from the window and illuminated the room warmly.

The doctor could see Sherlock’s periodic table on the wall and his childhood picture with a young Mycroft. The sight of all their little knickknacks and belongings—case-related items, some of John’s old army stuff, books, and some of Sherlock’s dirty clothing that he had been too lazy and bored  to put away correctly—made John feel a bit safer.

He returned his gaze to the clock on his bedside table; it was 3 am. Way too early to get up.

John sighed. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to go back to sleep or even if he wanted to, but he really didn’t want to wake his detective up. It was the first time in about four days that his husband had actually gone to bed.

He shuffled back to take another look at the warm body next to his and when he did soft, grey eyes (that was their color today) were gazing up at him.

“John?” his voice was concerned but also thick with sleep. He burrowed closer to John. The arm that had previously been draped across John’s tummy moved to his side and tightened it’s hold.

“Go back to sleep, love. Everything is fine,” John whispered.

Sherlock gave him a disbelieving look. He cleared his throat and asked, “Nightmare?”

John ran his finger through the sleep-mused curls and shook his head. “Not really. No.”

Sherlock sat up a bit, the last of the grogginess fading from his eyes as he gave his partner his full attention.

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” John sighed,” I can’t really remember what it was, which is odd since I usually can. Especially if it’s a nightmare. Anyways, like I was saying. I don’t feel like it was a nightmare but I don’t think it was something pleasant either. A nice dream would not have made me jerk awake.” John was aware he was rambling a bit but he couldn’t stop. “It must have been some dream then,” he continued with a dry chuckle.

Sherlock gently took his hand and squeezed it lightly. It was then that the doctor realized that it had a slight tremor and squeezed back.

He laughed humorlessly, “Sorry…I just… I-”

“Don’t apologize, John,” interrupted Sherlock. The detective propped himself onto his arm and continued, “You waking me up doesn’t bother me one bit, but seeing you distressed does. Are you sure you are alright?”

John nodded, tightening his grip. “I honestly can’t even remember what it was.”

“Well,” he sounded like he truly didn’t believe John but he didn’t want to push anymore, “alright then.”

“Although…”

“Yes?”

“I know something that might make me feel better,” John gave him a mischievous grin.

“Oh, really? And what would that be, dear husband?”

“A kiss” John stated simply.

“A kiss?”

“Yep and remember: I’m a doctor so I know what’s good for my health.” John had a faux serious look on his face.

Sherlock gave him a small smile. “And you, my doctor husband, are saying that the prescription to make someone feel better after waking up from a ‘not-a-nightmare’ is a… kiss?”

Said doctor nodded.

The detective shrugged. “Well then, only a fool argues with his doctor,” he murmured before bending down and kissing John warmly.

It lasted for a few minutes and when they broke apart John truly felt like he had been ‘cured’.

Sherlock smiled brightly. “All cured, Doctor Watson?”

“Of course. Although,” the mischievous made a reappearance, “I might have to get another dose later. You know, just to be safe.” 

The detective’s grin widened. “Yes, of course.”

They both giggled.

John spoke up first after they had silenced once again. “When did you wake? I thought I hadn’t stirred too much.”

“You didn’t,” Sherlock paused to suppress a yawn, “I woke up because I could feel you staring at me.”

“I wasn’t staring!” A raven eyebrow was raised. “I was,” pause, “ _admiring_ your beauty. You are very gorgeous after all, honey.”

Sherlock gave him an annoyed look but his eyes were glimmering.

“I’m sorry I woke you though. You looked so peaceful asleep and I ruined it.”

This time the annoyed look was genuine.

“John, I can always go back to sleep. It’s just that, most of the time, I choose not to do so.”

“Really?” asked John incredulously.

The younger man rolled his eyes. “Yes, John. And I’ll go back to sleep as soon as I can, on one condition.”

“Oh? And what’s that then?”

His grin mirrored John’s mischievous grin. “I’ll only go back to sleep if my husband _cuddles_ ,” he made a slight grimace as he said the word, “with me and goes back to sleep as well.”

“Really?” John was mildly surprised. Usually cuddles sort of just occurred, this was a new development.

“Yes, _really_ , John,” Sherlock let go of John’s hand and turned his back to John. The detective settled so that his head was tucked under John’s chin. He then burrowed into the doctor.

“Now cuddle me, John,” he demanded.

John chuckled into the curls and shifted a bit so that Sherlock lay on his husband. The detective made a bit of an impatient sound and John took the hint. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s waist, intertwining his fingers above Sherlock’s tummy and, in return, Sherlock placed his hands above John’s.

The detective sighed happily and nuzzled into John.

“Alright, love? Will you go to sleep?” John lifted their joint hands and bent down a bit (Sherlock moving his head out of the way) to place a chaste kiss on his ring.

Sherlock cleared his throat lightly. “I believe it’s time for your next kiss, doctor.” John grinned and put their hands down.

“Right, of course.”

John bent down and Sherlock tilted his head back until their lips met.

The kiss was sweet and John felt extremely reassured and loved and calm and there is no trace of that awful dread he had felt.

It went on for a few minutes and when they stopped Sherlock squeezed John’s hands. “Can you go back to sleep?”

John nodded and murmured against Sherlock’s curls. “Yeah,” a kiss atop his love’s hair. “Thanks, love.”

“Good,” he patted John’s hand and, nuzzling into his doctor’s chest, added, “now shut up and John and go to sleep or I’ll get up and continue my experiment with the larynx.”

John chuckled softly and, with one last look and the lanky man in his arms—who had closed his eyes—he closed his eyes as well and drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! *laughs*  
> Wrote it mostly because I have been dying to write Sherlock comforting John and John kissing Sherlock's ring, so why not combine them! I also used my favorite pilot!lock line ;) 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!! COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE APPRECIATED!


End file.
